


Her Shield

by spazzgirl



Series: Romanogers CACWCD [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, romanogers - Freeform, romanogers countdown till civil war, romanogers prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she could take care of herself, but she didn’t mind him shielding her. Prompt 1: shield or S.H.I.E.L.D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Shield

** Her Shield **

**This here is my little fic for the Romanogers countdown to Civil War going on Tumblr. Prompts are by the shieldandgun page on Tumblr, so if you guys are interested on joining, check out the page and see the prompts they have.**

**Anyways this is just a small little one-shot.**

**Summary:** _she could take care of herself, but she didn’t mind him shielding her_

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**ENJOY!!**

_Prompt 1: shield or S.H.I.E.L.D_

She could recall the first time he joined the agency of S.H.I.E.L.D, he seemed a bit lost and eager at the same time, and ready to take on any missions he was given. Of course he had to lose the colorful suit in order to be prepped for missions, so they gave him the dark blue stealth suit.

God damn did he look fine in that.

That suit really left an impression on her, to the point where she just wanted to take him back to her apartment and take that suit on. Or perhaps leave it on and just have him fuck her with it on, she couldn’t really decide.

Though it was a surprise to her that Fury had made them partners.

_“Show him the ropes, how we operate.”_

_“You do realize that he’ll be against most of this.”_

_“That’s why he’ll do all the heavy lifting and you do what you do best.”_

_“Rogers is just my temporary partner right? Until Barton gets back?”_

_“That is if Agent Barton is given the clearance.” Fury smiled at her. “Besides, won’t it be interesting to see Russia’s best team up with America’s best?”_

Nat shook her head at the memory, sure she was a bit upset with the whole partnership, but Steve was a fast learner and was really fast despite being big. Of course she could never forget that one mission where she fucked up by backing up S.H.I.E.L.D intel and Batroc threw a grenade at them.

Though being partners with Steve had its. Sometimes during the explosives or if they were being shot down, Steve would cover them with his shield. His whole body protecting her while they were being covered by the vibranium shield.

Natasha had always be independent. That she didn’t need anyone to help come and save her, because she was extremely capable of taking care of herself. Though with Steve.

_With Steve_

_She felt safe_

_Safe in his arms_

_And safe behind his shield_

Ever since the downfall of the agency, the two headed towards Stark Tower (which became the Avengers Tower) and the two would practice with his shield. Steve was impressed with Nat’s ability to use the shield and she smirked when she saw his reaction. Only the two of them had the magnets to recall back his shield, it made her feel special that she was the only one he could trust with it.

_“How come Nat’s the only one with the magnets Tony?”_

_“Aw don’t be jealous Clint, not my fault you suck with throwing the shield.”_

_“I’M CALLED HAWKEYE FOR A REASON NAT!”_

_“Whatever. Your just jealous because Steve likes me more.”_

_Clint snorted, “Like? More like LOOOOVE!!”_

_“You wanna live?”_

_“Yes please.”_

Steve would never admit that the reason why he allowed Nat the same magnets as him is a way to protect her in case he wasn’t there. Of course he’d be lying if the other reason was that he was _very_ fond of the super spy. He truly liked seeing the red head with his shield, he trusted her with it and no one else.

_“How am I supposed to be the next Captain America if you keep hogging Steve’s shield Natalia?”_

_“Woah, you said you were gonna be the next Cap Barnes? If anything, it’s definitely going to be me.”_

_Nat just rolled her eyes. “Boys, please, none of you are worthy of being the next Captain America,” she smirked, “after all, Steve agrees that I look good with the shield.”_

_Both Bucky and Sam looked at the now flustered super soldier._

_“So you do admit that the two of you are in relationship!”_

_Bucky grinned, “Ha, Stark owes me $20!”_

_“YOU BETTED THAT ME AND NAT WERE IN A RELATIONSHIP?!”_

_Bucky just shrugged, “Well yeah.”_

_“Dude, you two had it baaad way back then. Like I could feel the sexual tension rolling off from the both of you.”_

_Both Bucky and Sam hit the floor with a painful groan, standing behind them was Nat holding Steve’s shield._

_“God those two never shut up do they?”_

_Steve frowned, “Nat, that wasn’t very nice.”_

_“Yeah, neither was using our relationship as a way to win easy money.”_

_“I’m regretting letting you using my shield now.”_

_Nat smirked, “Well if you want it back, I’d like to see you try.” Walking away the super spy swayed her hips, causing the blond to groan._

Looking down he smiled fondly as his three year old son was curled up against the shield. He felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his waist.

“Well looks like there’s another person who wants your shield.”

Steve smiled, turning around he wrapped his arms around Nat’s waist and kissed her. “Jealous?”

“Nope,” she smirked, “besides who needs a vibranium shield when I have you to protect me.”

** END **

**OMFG I WROTE FLUFF GUYS!!!!**

**NO ANGST HERE!!!!**

**I decided to use both prompts for this one.**

 


End file.
